Je m'en fous
by Miru-Pu
Summary: Near était le meilleur, il était la justice. Mello était le second, un génie du mal. Et Kira s'est retrouvé prisonnier de ce jeu qui unissait les deux orphelins.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Je m'en fous.**  
Auteur : **Miru-sama**  
Bêta-lectrice : **May & Shirenai**  
Fandom/Genre : **Death Note ; et même s'il y a des couples, je ne vous les dirai pas. / Angst & Aventure**  
Disclamer : **L'univers de Death Note et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Obata et Obha.

…**Je m'en fous…**_  
Prologue  
_

* * *

« Mello & Near. Venez dans mon bureau. »

Mello observa avec dédain la frêle silhouette de Near. Il se passait quelque chose. Near se leva et avança lentement jusque dans le bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se rassit et ramena un genou vers lui. Il posa son puzzle sur le sol et observa les trois pièces restantes, sans pour autant les poser. La grande silhouette à côté de lui restait debout, toisant avec insolence le visage calme et nostalgique du vieil homme : Roger. Ce fut Mello qui prit la parole en premier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Roger ? »

Le vieil homme soupira et ses traits fatigués s'affaissèrent un peu plus.

« L est mort. »

* * *

5 Mars 2009, aux Etats-Unis. Near se tenait droit dans le large bureau ovale. Il ressemblait à ce même garçon sans image, froid et impassible. Ses vêtements blancs, assortis à la couleur de ses cheveux lui donnaient un air encore plus glacé. Near avait beau être un garçon discret, faisant généralement son possible pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, on ne pouvait pas passer à côté de lui tant son apparence était particulière. Il avait suivi de près les informations concernant L et ses déclarations. Il avait même été amusé par cet imposteur, qui pensait sans doute ne plus avoir à craindre un quelconque détective maintenant que le plus grand de tous, L, était mort. Savait-il seulement que quelque part sur terre résidait un endroit où les plus jeunes tentaient à tout prix de prendre sa relève ? Savait-il que dans ce même endroit, cet orphelinat, deux personnes avaient eu le privilège de savoir que L était mort ? Savait-il que maintenant il serait traqué ? Tant par lui-même que par le second : Mello. Mais qu'est-ce qui motivait réellement les deux jeunes successeurs ? Near voulait-il vraiment venger son « idole » pour l'appeler ainsi ?

Pour Mello le choix était simple, et même lui le savait : il voulait simplement le surpasser. C'était cela et uniquement cela qui le mettait sur la voie de la destruction de Kira, mais Near ? Quelque chose lui criait que ce n'était pas par vengeance… Peut-être pour prouver que c'était lui, le meilleur ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Near et Mello jouaient à ce petit jeu, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il gagnait. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur ses agissements, il devait dévoiler au monde la mort de L. Seulement se dévoiler au gouvernement japonais n'était pas la meilleure solution. Le Japon était le lieu de résidence de Kira, le noyau même de ce « nouveau monde » qu'il tentait de créer. Y rester serait inutile et trop dangereux, surtout que ces abrutis se faisaient manipuler comme jamais. Et lorsque le pays était déjà sous le joug de ce faux L, il aurait été bien difficile de donner la preuve que c'était un imposteur.

C'est pour cela que Near avait choisi les Etats-Unis, ce n'était pas le pays le plus neutre dans cette histoire, mais le plus puissant, assurément. Il avait commencé par contacter le FBI pour leur faire part de son approche et de son savoir. Ces derniers lui avaient d'abord ri au nez, mais finalement s'étaient rendus à l'évidence. Avec le directeur Mason du FBI à ses côtés, il était évident qu'il aurait plus de poids. Near n'avait jamais été un très bon diplomate, et était plus du genre d'un requin en affaire. Et déjà que son apparence – dont il se fichait éperdument par ailleurs – faisait qu'on ne le prenait pas au sérieux, il aurait eu du mal à convaincre le président. Mason lui fut donc d'une grande aide et fit même son éloge sans le savoir réellement. Oui, il était le véritable successeur de L, et étrangement, il se sentait presque en colère de savoir qu'on avait usurpé le nom de ce génie. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que Near avait toujours refusé qu'on l'appelle L, qu'importe son statut. Il le savait, malgré tous ses efforts, qu'à lui seul, il ne surpasserait jamais L. Grâce aux preuves qu'il avait réunies, on créa le SPK. Le Secret Provision for Kira. Organisation où il avait bien évidement une place de maître, en étant presque le chef, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Et il comptait bien capturer Kira avec cette organisation… Et Mello, qu'avait-il fait le jour où il avait claqué la porte de l'orphelinat ?

* * *

Vivre seul avait été bien difficile pour Mello. Il avait beau dire qu'il avait presque quinze ans, il n'avait pas d'argent. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était son incroyable intelligence. Il pouvait d'ailleurs remercier le ciel ; grâce à cela il avait escroqué un hôtel et s'était octroyé un séjour d'une semaine dans un palace, prenant bien soin de ne montrer son visage à personne. Il avait été simple de prendre la chambre d'un autre et de modifier l'emploi du temps de cette personne pour qu'il puisse disposer de cette chambre. Une semaine, ça avait été largement suffisant pour préparer un plan et se rendre aux Etats-Unis. A Los Angeles, pour être précis. Et vivre seul n'était rien comparé à la difficulté que relevait la tâche d'entrer dans la mafia. Mais encore une fois, son intelligence redoutable – et redoutée, avouons-le – lui servit. D'autant que s'il le fallait, il tuerait toutes les personnes se mettant sur son chemin pour devenir le meilleur. Et cela incluait Near… Near, seul ce nom suffisait à lui faire faire des folies. C'était ce nom qui le poussait à aller toujours plus loin. Tant qu'il ne serait pas supérieur à Near, il n'abandonnerait pas. Et c'est encore une fois la pensée : « Je serai meilleur que Near » qui poussa Mello à entrer dans la mafia.

Oh bien sûr, il ne serait pas prétentieux au point de dire que la tâche avait été aisée. C'était même tout le contraire, mais à force d'acharnement et quelques magouilles vraiment pas nettes il avait pu y entrer. Etre tout en bas de l'échelle ne lui avait pas plu, bien évidemment. Il était voué à être le numéro un en tout, alors être un larbin ? N'importe quoi. Ce qu'il fallait pour gravir les échelons de la Mafia c'était faire quelque chose de terrifiant et d'immense. Quelque chose comme tuer le parrain ou son fils, vous voyez ? Quelque chose que même Kira n'avait pas pu faire… Et cela, Mello en était très fier. Avoir fait tomber la tête du grand chef, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Et d'ailleurs, tout les mafieux se demandaient encore s'il avait réussi, alors que même le Dieu de la Mort, Kira, n'était arrivé à rien. Ce Mello, ce blondinet trop jeune et trop impétueux était-il plus démoniaque encore pour venir à bout des plus hauts placés de la Mafia ? Terrifiant… Surtout quand on savait ce qui trottait dans la tête de Mello : devenir le meilleur. Et comme il l'avait si bien dit, pour cela il aurait la tête de Kira et de tous les autres… N'était-il pas pire que ce criminel, dans un sens ? Car si Mello arrivait à son objectif, qu'adviendrait-il du reste du monde, sachant que le génie avait un goût prononcé pour les choses illégales ?


	2. Chaptitre 1

**Titre : **Je m'en fous.**  
Auteur : **Miru-sama**  
Bêta-lectrice : **May & Shirenai**  
Fandom/Genre : **Death Note ; et même s'il y a des couples, je ne vous les dirai pas. / Angst & Aventure**  
Disclamer : **L'univers de Death Note et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Obata et Obha.

…**Je m'en fous…**

Chapitre I : _Apocalypse, please._

« Notre prochaine cible est la fille de Soichirou Yagami, Sayu Yagami ».

_Clac._ Ce fut le bruit que fit le chocolat en se brisant sous les dents de Mello. Ce type était effrayant, même en mangeant du chocolat. D'ailleurs, sa manière de faire n'avait rien de conventionnelle. D'habitude on cassait un carré avec ses mains et on l'enfournait dans sa bouche. Mello lui préférait le casser à la force de ses dents, tout en réfléchissant. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, il avait confié à Matt qu'il trouvait qu'avoir quelque chose d'aussi délicieux dans la bouche stimulait ses capacités intellectuelles. Et au vu de tous les plans démoniaques qu'il avait déjà concoctés pour s'emparer de la confiserie sacrée à la Wammy's House, ce n'était plus à prouver. Tous les membres de la mafia se retournèrent vers le blond. Avait-il prévu que les choses tourneraient ainsi ? C'était impossible. Tout ce que Mello savait était que Kira devait forcement être dans la police japonaise, puisque d'après ses déductions, seule cette dernière était au courant de l'enlèvement.

Or Yagami Soichirou était le vice-commandant et, avec la mort de Takimura, il était passé au rang de commandant. Quel meilleur moyen de pression y avait-il que de kidnapper sa fille ? L'opération avait été longue. Trop longue pour une personne impatiente comme Mello. Le plus difficile avait surtout été de faire sortir la fille de Yagami du Japon pour l'amener à Los Angeles. La suite avait été beaucoup plus simple, et les événements s'étaient emboîtés un à un, comme l'un des stupides puzzles de Near. En parlant de lui, que faisait-il actuellement ? Il avait bien évidement été mis au courant des actions du SPK, mais cette organisation secrète ne s'était toujours pas montrée au grand jour. Probablement qu'il ne faisait rien, comme d'habitude. Tant mieux ; moins il agirait, plus il aurait le temps de préparer un plan. Mais il ne fallait pas trop compter là-dessus. Near découvrirait rapidement que le directeur de la police japonaise était mort. Et le kidnapping de Sayu ne lui échapperait pas non plus. De plus, cette action ne pouvait avoir été commise que par Mello. Ce serait trop simple si Near le laissait agir à sa guise sans se poser de questions. Combien de temps resterait-il avant qu'il décide de contacter ce faux L pour tout lui dire ?

« Dépêchez-vous d'agir. Si Sayu n'est pas ici rapidement, tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent tombera en morceaux. Je veux la Death Note. »

* * *

Sayu était morte de peur. Ligotée dans le coffre d'une voiture de marque, elle se maudissait. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter que ce garçon la raccompagne, peut-être qu'ainsi, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans cette position, terrifiée. Tout s'était trop vite déroulé pour qu'elle puisse réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'hurler. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Etait-ce un de ces pervers sadiques ? Peut-être bien qu'on allait la violer et la laisser pour morte à côté d'une rivière. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus qu'un fantôme, un oublié en page six du journal comme une victime de viol… cette idée la terrorisa davantage. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle maintenant ? Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, son cœur rata un battement. C'était fini, ils allaient la tuer… Sous le choc et la peur de souffrir, Sayu s'évanouit… Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une pièce sombre, munie d'une télé. Sayu elle, avait les bras fermement attachés dans le dos et était bâillonnée. Elle essaya de se dégager, sans succès. Elle fut cependant soulagée que personne ne l'ait violée ou tuée. Ou pas ? Qu'en savait-elle ? Lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie, on aurait pu aisément abuser d'elle. La peur lui noua les entrailles. Et si elle était réveillé et que son ravisseur s'en rendait compte, n'en profiterait-il pas pour la violer de nouveau ? La maltraiter dans un plaisir sadique de voir sa pauvre victime souffrir ? Elle trembla de tout ses membres, réalisant l'ampleur de la situation. On l'avait kidnappée. Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était la fille du chef de la police ? Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle pouvait connaître quelques informations, quelles qu'elles soient ? Ou bien peut-être voulaient-ils tout simplement une rançon ? Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sayu.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Devant la jeune fille se tenait un homme habillé en cuir, un masque sur la tête. Il avait un plateau de nourriture dans les mains et le posa à côté d'elle. Mello était vraiment imprudent en faisant cela, mais il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la fille du directeur Yagami. S'il avait été objectif, il aurait pu dire qu'elle n'était pas mal. Mais Mello se refusait à croire cela. Il se contenta d'observer Sayu, terrorisée, au travers son masque. Il lui retira son bâillon.

« Relâchez-moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Je ne sais rien ! »

Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas donner la nourriture aux prisonniers, et ça piaille, et ça hurle, et au final on est obligé de les faire manger de force. Il la toisa avec mépris, mais bien sûr la jeune fille ne put le voir. Il répondit, d'une voix ferme et froide :

« Mange. »

Et ce fut tout. Il resta à côté d'elle lorsqu'il la détacha, gardant un œil sur ses moindres gestes. Si la fille de Soichirou tentait un seul geste brusque, il la descendait. Il l'observa manger, tremblante. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il la rattacha et la bâillonna de nouveau. Hors de question qu'elle se suicide en avalant sa langue, sinon c'était fini. Il avait toujours un plan de secours, mais il ne pourrait pas capturer Raito aussi facilement que Sayu. Mello se releva et commença à s'en aller. Une grande silhouette, forte et chauve, lui courut après en hurlant :

« MELLO ! »

L'interpellé se retourna. Il jeta un regard à son otage : c'était fini. Il lança un regard noir à Los. Cet abruti ! Il lui fit signe de partir rapidement et de le suivre. Il eut un dernier regard pour Sayu, un regard peut-être désolé avant de retourner dans le grand salon. Bien, l'opération allait commencer. Mello en était sûr, il pouvait battre Near. Il le prendrait de court et il lui ferait savoir qu'il avait gagné sans non plus hurler dans les journaux qu'il était le Grand Mello. Bien que l'envie ne lui en manquât peut-être pas. Ce serait une victoire écrasante et complète sur Near. Il retourna dans la salle et demanda le téléphone portable d'un des subordonnés. Les sous-doués étaient tellement manipulables !

Il suffisait de menacer la famille de quelqu'un pour qu'automatiquement l'on perde tous ses moyens. C'est peut-être pour cela que Mello appréciait de plus en plus le fait d'être orphelin : aucun moyen de pression. Et il était d'autant plus heureux de n'avoir jamais connu sa mère, qui était l'une des nombreuses filles de joie qui moururent en couche. Pathétique. Il se serait maudit s'il avait dû affronter la vie avec une mère pareille. Il aurait eu honte, tout simplement. L'accro au chocolat secoua la tête et composa le numéro du vice-commandant de la police. Tout était presque prêt. Après quelques indications, Mello s'occupa de détourner un vol pour que Sochirou puisse aller à sa cachette sans craindre d'être suivi par la police japonaise ou encore le SPK. Et puisque Mello était presque aussi intelligent que Near, il avait prévu une planque sous terre, pour ne pas se faire repérer par les satellites dont disposaient ses ennemis. Le blond indiqua au vice-commandant de rentrer. Maintenant c'était un combat entre le faux L et Near, et lui n'en avait que faire. Il allait avoir la Death Note.

Il semblait cependant que Yagami avait plus de morale qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Or, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour débattre sur l'importance de la vie des criminels et il était tellement simple de manipuler son entourage – bien qu'il détestât le faire, cela revenait à se mettre au même niveau que Near. Il ordonna tout simplement de tuer Sayu le plus rapidement possible, puisque Soichirou refusait de tuer un pauvre criminel. Et comme prévu, il accepta dès lors. Elle était belle la justice ! Prête à sacrifier n'importe qui pour peu que la famille soit sauve. Mello sourit en mordant dans son chocolat alors que son sbire libérait Sayu. Il attendit. Il attendit des minutes qui lui parurent des heures. Et enfin il revint, la Death Note à la main. Victoire écrasante. Lui : 1, Near : 0. Il laissa sortir Sayu et Soichirou alors que lui-même s'emparait de la Death Note, la fixant. Bien, il ne restait plus que quelques préparatifs. Il nota rapidement deux noms sur le cahier et quelques circonstances. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Mello se leva, croqua dans son chocolat noir et alla terminer les préparatifs. D'ici peu tout serait terminé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sayu, on rentrera bientôt à la maison. »

Soichirou traversait le désert, soutenant sa fille par l'épaule, en direction de l'hélicoptère que le SPK avait mis à leur disposition. Il fut surpris de voir un autre hélicoptère exploser alors qu'un missile décollait. Missile qui contenait, il en était certain, la Death Note. Ce type n'avait pas hésité à tuer ses alliés pour s'emparer du cahier ! Quel genre de monstre pire que Kira était-il ? Il resta un instant à observer les débris de l'hélicoptère ainsi que la trajectoire du missile, ahuri. Puis il sentit un poids s'affaisser sur lui. Sayu venait de tomber à genoux.

« Sayu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? Sayu ! SAYU ! »

Le corps de sa fille fut saisi de violents tremblements alors qu'elle se tenait la poitrine, cherchant de l'air là où il n' y en avait pas. Elle était condamnée. Mello venait de tuer sa fille, alors qu'il avait juré qu'elle serait indemne ! Il avait trahi sa parole ! Il était devenu un meurtrier. Soichirou observa le corps de sa fille encore chaud. Il lui dégagea le visage de quelques mèches alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Sa fille. Sayu, l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Morte. Inconcevable, il lui avait juré que tout irait bien ! Il avait failli.

« Sayu, je suis… désolé… »

* * *

«_ Alea jacta est._  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, murmura Gevanni en réponse à la phrase de Near.  
- C'est du latin. Cela veut dire le sort en est jeté. »


End file.
